


Candi and Angel One Shots

by Candied_Devils



Series: Candi and Angel [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Swearing, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candied_Devils/pseuds/Candied_Devils
Summary: One shots with a story line that progresses of my oc Candi and her obsession with Angel Dust
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Candi and Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775326
Kudos: 3





	1. Truth or Dare

Charlie and Vaggie hung out at a table eating breakfast. Vaggie was drinking coffee and Charlie was eating pancakes. "Wow, these pancakes Candi made are amazing! I can't wait for everyone to try them!" Charlie said. 

"I know," Vaggie agreed, "she's an amazing baker. Having her man the kitchen was the best idea ever." 

"Speaking of ideas, I had the best one the other day!" Charlie told Vaggie. Vaggie looked at her quizzically, wondering what this idea was. Charlie continued. "Because Candi is new and I want us all to get to know each other better, what if we had a sleepover?"

"Wow, that's a great idea, hon! Let's tell the others-"

Angel Dust walked in holding a coffee mug. "Tell the others what?" 

"About Charlie's great idea for a sleepover," Vaggie said.

"A sleepover? I'm in!"

Candi walked in holding a plate with a stack of pancakes. "What about a sleepover?" she asked. Then she noticed a certain tall spider was also in the room. "Oh... hi, Angel," she said, a mix of flirty and shy. 

Angel crossed his arms. "Hi, Candi," he mumbled. 

Charlie could sense the awkwardness so, wanting to help her friend, she said, "Angel, you should try Candi's pancakes! They're delicious!"

Candi nodded and handed Angel a plate. "Oh, Candi made these, huh?" Angel said hesitantly. He looked at his plate suspiciously. "What'd she do to em?"

"Angel!" Charlie whisper-yelled. 

"What? It's a valid concern! The bitch might've roofied em!" 

"Why would she do that?" Charlie asked, looking at Candi's innocent face. 

Angel looked at Candi. "Because she's fucking crazy." 

Charlie and Vaggie gave Angel a look that said Be nice or else! He saw Candi's sad face and sighed. He took a bite of the pancake. "Mmm! Wow, this is good!"

Candi gasped. "You really like them?"

"Yeah! Do you have any more?"

Candi passed him a whole stack of pancakes. Angel's eyes widened in shock. Charlie and Vaggie looked at each other, concern in their eyes.

Candi didn't see everyone's looks, she was too busy looking at Angel Dust expectantly. 

"You really expect me to eat all of this?" Angel asked.

"I thought you liked them!" Candi replied. 

"You better not make her sad, you pandejo puta. You will pick up that fork if you know what's good for you!" Vaggie threatened through clenched teeth. 

Angel reluctantly picked up a fork. 

Suddenly Alastor burst into the room. "Good morning, my lovely associates. What is that wonderful smell?"

"Candi made pancakes!" Charlie said.

Alastor put an arm around Charlie. "Well that sounds delicious! May I have some?" 

"Of course!" Candi said, already handing him a plate.

"Thank you, my dear!"

"Alastor, I have something to tell you!" Charlie said excitedly. 

"What is it?" Alastor asked. 

"We're all going to have a sleepover tonight! To get to know each other better!" Charlie announced. 

"Hmm... sounds fun. I'll be putting my sleeping bag next to yours, dear. I hope your girlfriend doesn't mind..."

Vaggie growled. 

Candi raised her hand. "I'm sleeping next to Angel!" She grabbed one of his arms and clung to him.

"Why do you do this to me?" Angel asked. 

...

The day passed and it was 8:00 at night, the time of their sleepover. Charlie and Vaggie were already in the lobby setting up their sleeping bags. Charlie was trying to choose something to watch. "So, Vaggie, what should we watch first? I asked everyone what they liked. So, we have Corpse Bride, War of the Worlds, Scarface, Coraline, and Future Diary."

"What's Future Diary?" Vaggie asked. 

"I'm not sure, but Candi chose it, so it must be cute!" Charlie said.

"You're right. Candi is adorable. She wouldn't hurt a fly. I don't know why Angel seems so freaked out by her," Vaggie said. 

"I know! She's so sweet!" Charlie agreed. 

"I'm scared of her because she's a fucking psychopath!" Angel said as he walked into the room. He held a sleeping bag in one arm and wore a pink robe. He walked over to where the girls were sitting and sat down with them. "She'll probably cut my dick off while I'm sleeping and hang it up on her wall!" 

Vaggie laughed. "She'll be doing the world a favor."

"Hey!" Angel yelled. "I'm going to kill all of you in your sleep."

"I'd like to see you try," Vaggie challenged. 

Candi walked in. 

"Hey, Angel, it's your girlfriend!" Vaggie provoked. 

"Fuck you, Vaggie!" Angel yelled. 

Candi sat down with them. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked. 

"Angel was actually just talking about how he wants to share a sleeping bag with you," Vaggie said. 

"Really?" Candi asked, her eyes filled with hope.

"Yeah, and he wants to be as close to you as possible. He wants to practically be inside you!" Vaggie looked over at Angel who was giving her a death glare. Vaggie held in her laughter. 

"Hello all!" The group looked up and Alastor was in front of them. Charlie and Candi gave him confused looks and Angel and Vaggie were snickering at what he was wearing. He looked like Ebenezer Scrooge from A Christmas Carol. He wore a red nightcap and a red nightgown. 

"Uh... Al? What the Hell are you wearing?" Angel asked. 

"Pajamas, of course! What else would I be wearing to a sleepover?" He walked over to the group and sat down with them. 

"Riiiiiiiiiiight...." Vaggie said. 

"So what do you guys wanna do? Do you know any games?" Charlie asked. 

"Spin the bottle," Angel suggested. 

"Any games except for that one," Charlie said. 

"Strip poker," Angel said. 

"Anyone except Angel," Charlie said. 

"Truth or Dare!" Candi said. "I always wanted to play it!" 

"Okay!" Charlie said. "Who wants to go first?"

Candi waved her arm around and said "Can I go first? Pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease-"

"Do NOT let her go first!" Angel said.

"Candi, why don't you go first?" Vaggie said. 

"Yes!" Candi squealed. 

Angel sighed and buried his head in his hands. 

"Angel, truth or dare?" Candi asked. 

"Can I pick death?" Angel said. 

Vaggie and Charlie glared at him. 

Angel sighed. "Fine. Truth."

"Okay. How big are you?"

"WOAH! Candi! No questions like that, okay?" Charlie said nervously. Vaggie fell over laughing hysterically. 

"Fine," Candi said. "Would you go on a date with me?"

"NOPE. Next!" Angel said. 

Vaggie slapped Angel upside the head. 

"Hey! What the fuck!?"

"Guys, be nice, please!" Charlie begged.

Angel crossed his arms. 

"Alright, my turn," Vaggie said. "Angel, truth or dare?"

"Why is everyone targeting me?" Angel asked. 

"TRUTH or DARE?" Vaggie asked again. 

Angel sighed. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Candi at midnight," Vaggie said. 

"What?"

"Yay!" Candi clapped. 

"WHAT. THE FUCK. VAGGIE?" Angel said angrily. 

"You picked dare, you gotta do it!" Vaggie said. 

Angel growled. 

"Okay, how about we do something else?" Charlie suggested, not wanting this to get out of hand. "How about we watch something?" Charlie got up and picked up the stack of her and her friends' DVDs. "Since Candi is the newest and we want to get to know her, how about we watch hers first, huh?" Charlie opened the DVD and put it into the player. "It's an anime, right? It's bound to be cute. It looks cute!"

Angel scoffed. "It's probably a hentai about a girl fucking a spider."

Candi jumped. "Wait, does that exist? DO YOU KNOW ANY?"

"Calm down, crazy bitch," Angel said. 

"Okay, it's on, everyone be quiet!" Charlie said sitting back down. Charlie gave nervous commentary. "Oh, look, it's a nice anime boy.... look, he's going to school, education is important.... oh, that pink haired girl is cute..."

"She's my favorite character," Candi said. 

Charlie continued awkwardly commentating. "Oh, she's kissing the boy, that's nice.... it's kinda early for that, isn't it?"

A few episodes passed.

"Wait, she did what!?" Charlie shrieked. "Oh my G-" Charlie covered her mouth. "...she just killed those people!"

"Wow... that's a lot of blood..."

"Wow... she went crazy after that boy kissed the boy she liked..." Charlie looked at Candi. "Oh, gosh....Okay, why don't we watch something else?" Charlie walked over to the dvd player and switched it off. "Ya know what? I'm a little tired, are you tired? I'm tired. Let's go to sleep!"

"Who's gonna tell her?" Angel asked.

Vaggie pounced on Angel and covered his mouth with her hand. "You keep your Goddamn mouth shut!" She turned to Charlie. "Charlie, can I talk to you for a second?" She turned back to Angel. "You too." She muttered something in Spanish as she pulled Angel and Charlie into the kitchen. 

"What is with you guys?" Angel asked. 

"She is Charlie's friend. Charlie wants her to be happy. And I want Charlie to be happy. That means you don't go and do anything stupid. Do you understand?" Vaggie said urgently. 

"I'm concerned for Angel's safety if she finds out," Charlie said. "He's right. She's a liiiiiiiittle crazy."

"A little?" Angel asked. "She's the whole looney bin!"

"I'm concerned for the whole hotel. She'll probably blow it up or something," Vaggie said. 

"So we all agree," Charlie said. "We're not gonna tell her."

Angel stayed quiet. 

"Angel!" Charlie said.

"What? She's gonna figure it out eventually! She can't be that stupid."

"Just...try to be nice to her... please!?" Charlie begged. 

"Do I have to pretend to like her?" Angel asked.

"No, just... tolerate her at least..." Charlie said. 

"Actually, I think it would be funny if he did pretend to like her," Vaggie said. "I bet you won't last a day, let alone a night."

Angel hated this idea, but he couldn't resist a challenge. "Fine. We'll see how long I can last with this crazy bitch."

Angel, Charlie, and Vaggie walked back into the room where the rest of their friends were. 

"We're back," Charlie nervously said.

"It's about time," Alastor said. "While you were gone, I got to know this lovely girl." Alastor gestured to Candi. "Did you know that she has a collection of weapons? And she looks so innocent! It's genius! Do you all know how she got here? She killed a man! A friend! By stabbing him! Just to get here! I think I just found a new best friend!"

Charlie looked at Vaggie and Angel with a worried look on her face. She turned back to Alastor. "That's great, Al, I'm glad you like her!" Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel sat back down. 

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Charlie asked. 

"We should keep playing Truth or Dare," Vaggie suggested. She looked at Angel Dust. "We have to keep this thing going until midnight so Angel can kiss Candi."

Candi's face lit up. 

"Fine," Angel said. "But it's my turn to ask you."

"Fine," Vaggie said. 

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Vaggie didn't trust Angel enough to pick dare. 

"What is your real name?" Angel asked. 

"...It's Vagatha."

"Really? What's the story behind that?" 

"Hey, one question at a time," Vaggie said. Then she smiled. "Candi... truth or dare?"

"Hmm... Dare!"

"I dare you to share a sleeping bag with Angel."

"Okay!" Candi got up and walked over to Angel's sleeping bag and wormed her way inside it. She smiled at Angel. He turned away and sighed. Then he saw the looks Charlie and Vaggie were giving him. He put an arm around Candi and said, with no emotion, "Oh, Candi, I can't wait to sleep with you." It almost sounded robotic. Candi smiled. "My turn!" she said. "Angel..."

Angel winced and prepared for what was to come. 

"Truth or dare?"

"...Dare."

"I dare you to take off your robe."

Angel didn't have much of a problem with this, considering he was used to parading around naked. He took his robe off to reveal a pair of black short-shorts. Candi stared at him and did not take her eyes off of him for the rest of the game. Soon enough, it reached 11:58, two minutes until midnight. 

"Angel, you know what time it is?" Vaggie asked. 

"Yes, I know what time it is! I can read, Vaggie!" Angel said, annoyed. 

"Sorry, I wasn't sure," Vaggie replied. 

"10 seconds..." Vaggie reminded Angel. 

Angel stared into Vaggie's soul.

Candi grabbed Angel by the shoulders and kissed him. Hard. For longer than he would have liked. Which was at all. It was about eight seconds too long. 

"So, Angel, how was it?" Vaggie asked mockingly. 

Angel Dust mumbled and put his blanket over his head. 

"Okay, bed time everybody!" Charlie said. She turned out the lights, and everyone closed their eyes. Except for two people who couldn't sleep...

...

Angel Dust was in the kitchen looking for a snack. He found a bag of chips and grabbed that. When he turned around, Candi was right there. He screamed and chips went flying everywhere. "Ugh, what do you want?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say, I loved your kiss! It was the most amazing thing ever! It was even better than I expected!" Candi said. 

"That's great. I'm glad you enjoyed it," Angel replied. 

"I would like another one," Candi said, getting really close to him. "Everyone's asleep. We could go into your room..." Candi pinned him against a wall, trapping him, keeping him from escaping. 

"Um, you know what? I have something to give you. Follow me," Angel said. He led her into his room. He dug something out from under his bed. When he found it, he handed it to Candi. "Here you go."

It wasn't what she expected, but it'll do. It was a magazine with him on the cover. He was in a cool pose and dressed edgy. He wore a choker and spikes and held a gun. 

"Wow, you're on a magazine? I didn't know that! Are you some kind of celebrity!?" 

He ignored her question and said, "There's a lot you don't know about me."


	2. Kiss and Tell

Candi opened her door and called Angel's name. She walked inside and realized he wasn't there. "Hmm, I wonder where he is," she said. She flopped onto the bed and opened the magazine Angel Dust gave her. 

Candi sighed. "He's so attractive! He looks so good in all these outfits! I wonder what he did to get in a magazi-" She flipped the page. "Wait.... what?" She mumbled, quickly reading what the page said. "Blah blah blah, Hell's biggest PORN STAR????" She stopped reading. "No, there must be some kind of mistake! He can't be... that... that doesn't make any sense! HE'S BEEN HAVING SEX WITH OTHER PEOPLE!?" 

Candi flashed back to when Angel said 'There's a lot you don't know about me.' "Is this what he meant?" Candi asked herself. "Why would he give this to me unless he wanted me to find out?" Candi flipped through the magazine. "Well, there are a lot of sexy pictures of him in here at least. This could be a good thing! I just have to prove I'm his biggest fan! And I'll get to see him naked!" Candi gasped. "Maybe I can use this to my advantage!"

Candi flipped a page over and something fell onto her lap. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a DVD. "Perfect!"

...

Vaggie and Charlie were downstairs eating lunch when they heard a high pitched scream. Vaggie dropped her fork.

"Candi!?' Charlie said. 

"Welp, she found out somethin'!" Vaggie said, rushing out of her chair. She and Charlie raced upstairs to find out what happened to their friend. But as they ran down the hallway, they saw Candi already running towards them. "What happened?" they asked simultaneously. 

Candi started waving the magazine around. "HE'S A GAY PORN STAR, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!!!' She threw the magazine on the ground. "HE'S BEEN LYING TO ME!!!" 

"Candi, we're so sor-" Charlie was about to apologize, but Vaggie put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped midsentence. 

"Yes, Candi, he is a porn star. He has sex with people for money. But he isn't gay!" Vaggie lied. "Whatever you saw, he did it for money, no other reason. He does like you! He told me!" 

Candi's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yup. You know, you should use this information to your advantage. Find out how much he wants," Vaggie said.

"You know what? I will! Thanks, Vaggie!" Candi ran off with her magazine in hand. 

Vaggie noticed Charlie giving her a look. "What?" she asked.

...

Angel Dust came back to his room from a hard day of filming and getting yelled at by his boss. He walked into his room and shrugged it off when he didn't see Candi anywhere. He was thankful for the peace and quiet. Suddenly his door closed and when he turned around, Candi was right there. 

"Hello, Angel," she said seductively. 

"Candi... why were you standing behind the door all ominous like that?" he asked.

"No reason," Candi answered. 

"You really know how to freak a guy out, you know that?"

Candi ignored him. "Where were you?" 

Angel knew immediately this was a trick question. She knew exactly where he was. If she read the magazine he gave her, that is. What was she planning? He started getting nervous. She no longer seemed cute and unthreatening. In fact, she was surprisingly threatening. Very, very threatening! And she was slowly walking towards him. Angel wondered if he should fear for his life.

"I said where. Were. You?" 

Angel sighed. "Look. Candi.... there's something I, uh...."

"Listen to yourself, you're a hot mess. St-t-tutter through your words, breaking a sweat." Candi circled Angel like a shark.

"What's it gonna take to confess what we both know?"

"Woah-oh-oh. You got a secret. Woah-oh-oh. You couldn't keep it. Woah-oh-oh. Somebody leaked it, and now some shit's about to go down." Candi cracked her knuckles. 

"I never thought that you would be the one acting like a slut when I was gone!" Candi dramatically pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. 

"Maybe you shouldn't oh-oh-oh kiss and tell. Oh-oh-oh."

"You really shoulda kept it in your pants." Candi grabbed a knife and pointed it at Angel, backing him against a wall. "I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends. Maybe you shouldn't oh-oh-oh kiss and tell. Oh-oh-oh." 

Candi got closer to Angel, inches away from his face. 

"You know what, Candi?" Angel said. "You're right." He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Candi was so surprised, she almost fell on top of him. She could feel her skin getting hot. "I am a little slut," Angel continued. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist. She let out a gasp.

"You don't mind if I'm a little dirty, do you?" Angel asked. Candi slowly shook her head, unable to speak. "That's great, babycakes. Nice panties by the way," he referred to Candi's skirt, which was wide open due to her leg being wrapped around him. It gave Angel a perfect view of her pastel pink underwear. "They'd look even nicer on my floor."

Candi was burning up at this point. She felt like a volcano. She felt like she would burst like one too.

"C'mere, baby," Angel picked Candi up bride-style with a hand on her butt. "Let me show you how a porn star does it." He laid Candi down on the bed. "Do you wanna see some of my toys, honey? They've been used in my films." Candi nodded. 

Angel got up and got a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs from his dresser. He walked back over to Candi. "Wanna put these on, baby?"

Candi nodded, still speechless. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. 

Angel cuffed each of her wrists to the bed. "I gotta get something, then we can have some real fun."

"Okay," Candi said, giggling. 

Angel winked at her. "Be right back, baby." He left the room, and Candi waited on his bed, ready to finally get what she wanted. A few minutes passed and he didn't come back. "Angel?" she called. Pretty soon, it felt like she's been waiting for an hour. "Angel? Are you going to fuck me now?"


	3. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features my friend's oc Aoi, who is Candi's best friend!

Candi was in the kitchen making a beautiful cake that said "Marry me, Angel" in pink icing. Charlie walked in and Candi heard her talking to someone, so she turned around to see who it was. It was someone she didn't recognize. 

"So this is the kitchen. You'll be working alongside Candi," Charlie said. "Hi, Candi! This is Aoi, our new cook! You two will be working together a lot, so you should get acquainted!" Charlie was excited for a potential new friend for Candi, considering she didn't have very many. 

"Oh, hi! Candi said to her new coworker. She then turned back to her cake. 

"So, what are you making there?" Aoi asked. 

"A cake for the love of my life," Candi replied. 

Aoi read what the cake said. "Angel? Isn't that the guy in the lobby wearing pink?" 

"Yeah," Candi sighed. "He has such a killer fashion sense, doesn't he?"

"Uh, I guess so. I don't know much about fashion," Aoi said.

Candi continued. "Which is why we're meant to be! We both love pink, and clothes..... oh, I would love to go shopping with him! I wouldn't mind being in a changing room with him either. That would be such a hot date!"

"So you really like this Angel, huh?" Aoi asked. 

"Yes! More than anything!" Candi answered. "I love him!"

"So when did you two meet?" 

"Oh, about a week ago," Candi said. 

"A week ago? And you're in love with him?" Aoi asked, confused. "How much do you know about him?"

"Well, I know I don't know much about him yet, but I'm going to change that!" Candi said as she picked up her cake. "I want to know everything there is to know about him!" 

"I admire that you are able to find happiness and love in Hell," Aoi said.

"I always knew I'd be happier here! And I was right!" Candi said. She put her cake down on a table. "Angel really is an angel! He makes Hell feel like Heaven to me!"

"Well, I really hope he feels the same way about you!"

"Oh, he will. Once he realizes how perfect we are for each other!" Candi walked back to the counter where her bowl was and scooped up some left over icing with her finger. She put her icing-covered finger in her mouth. "Mmm! I love frosting!" She turned to Aoi. "The cake is angelcake! Angelcake for my Angelcake!"

"That's nice. I hope he likes it," Aoi said. He meant that. This girl was probably the sweetest girl in Hell. She made him think that maybe Hell wasn't so bad. He enjoyed her company and friendship and hoped she found love. He wasn't sure what she possibly could've done to end up here, but he believed she deserved happiness and the love that she craved. 

"Want me to get Angel for you?" Aoi asked.

"Yes, please!" Candi said. 

Aoi went out to get Angel and Angel shortly came into the kitchen. "Candi? The new guy said you got something to show me?" 

"Here it is! Ta-da!" Candi presented her cake to Angel.

"'Marry me, Angel?' Really?" Angel said a little louder than he meant to. 

Candi rocked backward, catching herself before she was able to fall on the floor. "What? It has pink frosting! I thought you'd like it!" Candi picked some cake up with her finger and seductively slid it in her mouth. She could have sworn she saw Angel blush a little. He stared at her for a second, then caught himself. 

"Look, you need to find someone else to obsess over, alright!? I don't like you! I'm never going to like you! You can go fuck yourself because I'm never going to! Okay? I don't like girls! So just... fuck off!"

Candi gasped. Everything around her stopped. Her cake fell on the ground. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. 

"You.... what?" Candi's whole demeanor changed. 

"Oh, shit!" Angel said. He just realized what he said. Charlie and Vaggie will NOT be happy with him. 

"So I was right," Candi said, "you ARE a gay porn star! I can't believe this!" Candi started hyperventilating and shaking. "You... you lied to me. You all lied to me."

"Wait, Candi I can explain! Angel tried. 

"No, I don't need you to. So you've just been having sex with a bunch of guys, huh? And didn't bother to tell me? You thought it'd be funny? To make me fall in love with you just for you to laugh at me?" Candi's eyes started tearing up.

"Candi,-"

"No. I am not going to rest until every single male in Hell is dead." Candi grabbed her knife from its place sticking out of a wooden slab on the counter and marched out of the kitchen. 

"Well, fuck," Angel said. 

...

Candi walked out of the kitchen as Aoi was about to enter. "Hey, Candi! How did it-" 

Candi pushed him. "He had sex with YOU, didn't he?" 

"Uh..... what?" Aoi asked. Candi stormed off.

...

Candi was crying in her bed when there was a knock at the door. 

"Candi?" a voice said. "It's me, Aoi. What happened?"

"Go away!"

"Candi, please tell me what happened," Aoi tried. Silence followed. Then the sound of a door unlocking. Candi stood in the doorway, her face streaked with tears. "What?" she asked. 

"Look, I don't know what happened, but I assure you, I do NOT like Angel!"

"Oh, likely story," Candi yelled, turning back to her room and falling face-first onto her bed.

"I don't! I promise! I want you guys to be together. Believe me! I am 100% on your side! In fact, I want to help you get together with him!" Aoi said.

Candi stopped crying. "You do?"

"Yes! I absolutely do! I see how much you love him. I want to help."

"How could I possibly get him to like me? He said he doesn't like girls," Candi explained. 

"Hmmmm," Aoi thought. "It's Hell. There needs to be some way to tempt him. He's a porn star, isn't he?" 

"Yes...."

Aoi continued, "So, he likes things that are sexy, so why don't you try to dress.... a little more like him? If you get my meaning."

"Get his attention by fashion!? Aoi, that's genius!" Candi threw they blanket off of her. "A huge thing we both have in common is our love of fashion! Duh! Why didn't I think of that?" Candi got out of bed. "Aoi, it's time to shop!"

...

Candi entered her and Angel's room while talking on the phone with Aoi and she had tons of shopping bags on both arms. 

"Thank you so much for the great time, Aoi, it was SO much fun!" Candi said into her pastel purple phone with black occult symbols on it. "Yeah, you're the best shopping buddy ever!"

Angel Dust was laying on his bed reading a magazine and snuck a curious look at Candi. 

"No, YOU'RE the best friend ever!" Candi said, still on the phone. "We should totally do this again some time. I need to get my nails done. I'm thinking pastel purple with black dripping down. Wouldn't that be so cool? Oh my Satan, you're RIGHT. Do you think Angel would want to be my sugar daddy?"

Angel choked. 

"Yeah, hang on." Candi put a hand on the mouthpiece and turned to Angel. "Do you mind? I'm on the phone." She uncovered the mouthpiece and put the phone back to her ear. 

"Sorry, I'm back. I know! Some people are so rude! Anyway, I gotta go. See ya at dinner! Bye! Kisses!" Candi hung up.

Angel eyed Candi's shopping bags curiously. "So, uh... where'd you go?" 

"Oh, just shopping with a friend." Candi shrugged it off. "No big deal."

Angel snuck a look at her new outfit. She must have bought it at the mall. It was very different from what she usually wore. She wore a soft-looking pastel pink tube top with a black harness over it, a short pink skirt, a black choker with spikes on it, black thigh-high socks, and pink and black Mary Jane platform shoes. He couldn't help but notice that the colorful, innocent-seeming demoness was showing more skin than usual today. He could only imagine what she was trying to do. But even he had to admit, she did look hot...

He felt something in him as he watched her bend over to out her bags down. Her skirt was really short and accentuated her ass amazingly. Angel tried to still his perverted heart. He questioned his feelings he was suddenly having about his crazy roommate. He could NOT let her know he was having them. Or anyone else for that matter. Whatever her crazy plan was, the worst part was it was working. 

Someone knocked on the door. Candi opened it and Charlie looked back at her. "I just wanted to let you two know that dinner's ready!" Charlie said. "I like your outfit, Candi!" 

"Thanks!" 

Charlie snuck Angel a look before she left and went downstairs. Candi walked towards the door then turned towards Angel with a hand on her hip. "Are you coming?"

"If I'm not now, I will be soon."

...

Angel and Candi sat down at the table with Charlie, Alastor, Husk, and Nifty. Aoi was serving their food. 

"So, Angel, what do you think of Candi's new outfit?" Charlie asked. 

Angel spit out his water. "Uh, what do I think?" He saw everyone looking at him. "It's, uh, it's nice! Real nice, real cute. NOT cute! Uh.. hot, it's- I mean- fuck." Vaggie snickered at him and he flipped her off.

"Hey, Candi, can you pass me the salt? It's right next to you," Vaggie asked. 

"Sure!" Candi picked up the salt and reached over the table with her whole body to reach Vaggie, who was across the table. Her butt was in the air, right next to Angel. He tried to look away, but couldn't. That damn skirt. 

Candi sat back down and Angel breathed a sigh of relief. He chugged his glass of water, needing to cool himself down. He couldn't believe Candi was causing this. Candi of all people! He hasn't had a girl do this to him in... ever. What was different about this psychotic bitch? Why her? Why, of all the demons in Hell, did it have to be her? And why was her stupid plan working? Why did he actually think she was hot?

Angel looked at his cup. "Fuck, I'm out!" he accidentally said out loud.

"I could get you more!" Candi offered. 

"No, Candi, that's... okay," Angel started, but Candi was already leaning over the table. He had to endure her annoyingly round butt and stupid adorable, sexy short skirt again. He crossed his arms, hating that he enjoyed it. Candi poured Angel another glass of water. "Thank you...." he said, annoyed. 

"You're welcome!" Candi sat back down.

"Dessert time!" Charlie announced. "Candi made a delicious-looking cake!" Angel looked at Candi's excited face and groaned. He knew exactly what she would do and he did not need it right now. 

Candi sat down with a piece of cake on her plate and cut into it. She put frosting on her fork and licked it slowly, looking directly at Angel. He couldn't take this anymore. 

"I gotta go!" He got up from the table and locked himself in the bathroom. 

"I wonder what that was about," Charlie asked. 

"Poor Angel doesn't understand his feelings," Vaggie said. "His brain no comprehendo."

"What do you mean?" Candi asked. 

Vaggie raised a cup to her lips. "Nothing, nevermind." She took a smug sip.


End file.
